Fitter Families Village
The Fitter Families Village (also known as Newcastle) is a town chosen by the North American Genetic Preservation Institute as the site of their plan to create the perfect humans as the inheritors of the earth after the atomic war. Today the town is home roughly 500 genetically ideal specimens of humanity. History Pre War Established in 2062 the North American Genetic Preservation Institute was the revival of the idea of Eugenics, the concept that through selective breeding couples could produce babies that were more intelligent, more attractive, stronger and generally better than regular humans. Sociologists, Psychologists, and Genetic Scientists traveled across the world, selecting the ideal candidates under a strict selection criteria. 1: Applicants must be physically fit and attractive in appearance. 2: Applicants must have an IQ score higher than the average 3: Applicants selected must be compatible with "American Values." 4: Applicants must be free of illness and mental disorders. 5: Applicants must be under 30 years of age and single. Although not openly racist, only white people were shortlisted for the final selection process. The most advanced computer available to the Institute sorted the shortlisted applicants by genetic and emotional compatibility and ran simulations to creating breeding pairs. These subjects, then underwent mental conditioning and physical training to prepare them for life as parents. An isolated location was chosen for the site of the experiment. Newcastle in Young County was determined to be remote enough and sheltered enough to protect it from nuclear attack. The Institute rebuilt key buildings of the town, the Elementary and High schools, Town Hall and built a new research laboratory (with facilities to be converted into a university campus) within the town. Lastly, a secret deal was made with the local civic shelter construction company to sabotage the private and public fallout shelters of the population to ensure few of the current inhabitants survived. Lastly, the subjects were moved to Newcastle, which proudly but innocently took on the name "Fitter Families Village." The War On October 22nd, 2070, the subjects and institute staff gathered and took shelter in a private bunker underneath the laboratory. Their plan went without a hitch. The town was spared initial hits, but was flooded with the fallout that according to their plans, seeped into the personal and public shelters, killing the majority of the population unfit for the program. Upon emerging the residents demolished the houses in the town and assembled the flat packed prefab houses, buried the bodies and turned on the power plant in the research laboratory, restoring power to the town. They began work on Hydroponics Labs to grow food and lastly, using supplies of concrete the townspeople built a fortified wall around the city. Today Although seemly pleasant the people of the Fitter Families Village are biased towards outsiders, considering them to be at the best-uneducated fools and at their worse, mutants that aren't fit to associate with. The continuation of the Preservation Program continues, although residents are now free to choose their own partners instead of selection via computer. Divorce, homosexuality and mutations are strictly forbidden, however, and the inhabitants are required to be either a denomination of Christianity or atheist with no post-war or "Un-American" belief systems permitted. Raising children is done "traditionally" to preserve the ideals of the pre-war world and child abuse is the worst crime in the community, more severe than murder, theft, anything else. The definition of what constitutes abuse is very strict, with children removed from parents for things as light as the parents arguing or an untidy home. Upon entering pregnancy mothers have their babies tested and a simulation of the baby is created. If the simulation determines that the baby would not meet the standards of the community the baby is terminated. Notable Residents The Littlething Family Although most of the people of the wasteland have no idea Newcastle even exists the name of Lucy Littlething has begun to be spoken by the people of Midessa Compact. Lucy was born in Newcastle to her parents Thomas and Caroline Littlething. Upon her birth, it was discovered that Lucy had, despite her parent's impeccable genetic makeup, a defect in the form of being shortsighted that hadn't been picked up earlier. The institute doctors pressed to have Lucy "Post Natally Aborted" (basically murdered) and fearing for her safety the Littlethings took their baby and fled the town. Quotes Category:Places Category:Communities Category:Texas